The Last Day
The Last Day is the twentieth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the forty-second episode of the series. Summary NEVER IS A VERY LONG TIME - is willing to go to extraordinary lengths to prevent from being a victim of ' plan to break the curse. Damon's actions put him at terrible odds with and the tension that started brewing between the brothers over their differing opinions of how to help save Elena's life blows up into full-scale conflict. returns to Mystic Falls after receiving a disturbing phone call. With the full moon marking the arrival of the sacrifice ritual, Stefan and Elena spend a romantic day together, afraid it might be their last. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Michaela McManus as Jules *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Trivia * Antagonist: * Damon is bit by Tyler in this episode. He is the first main character to be bit by a werewolf. * Tyler returns in this episode after a five episode absence. * Jenna dies with vampire blood in her system. She awakes in transition. * This is the second time in the series that Damon has force feed Elena his blood in the series, the first time was in Children Of The Damned as a threat against Stefan and the second time is in this episode as a way of bringing Elena back after the blood sacrifice. * This is the third time Elena has injested vampire blood in the series and the second time this season. * Elena admits to Stefan that she never wanted to become a vampire in this episode. Deaths *Maddox - broken neck, killed by Damon Salvatore Production Notes * and do not appear in this episode. * was last seen in "The Last Dance." * This episode had about 2.68 million viewers in the USA, making it the least watched episode in this season. Cultural references * Bambi is referenced by Elena in 'The Last Day' :: Bambi, the main character from the 1923 novel Bambi, A Life In The Woods written by Austrian author Felix Salten. In 1942, the story was adapted into an animated movie released by Walt Disney. *Damon calls Matt "Boy Wonder." That was one of the nicknames for Robin, Batman's sidekick. Quotes : We both knew that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway. : (To Damon about Elena): "The problem, Damon. You talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And 'never' for a vampire? It's a very long time." : '(To Stefan): ''"I'll never be able to watch 'Bambi' again." : ' (To Elena): ''"If it was my choice I'd want to be with you forever." : '(To Stefan): ''"I was supposed to grow up. Decide if I want to have kids and start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and now it's all gone. I don't want to be a vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." : (To Damon): "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50-50 guess on who." : : "Elijah's an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You don't believe this guy." : : "What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her." : : "Why? She's just going to end up dead." : : "Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on someone instincts, it's going to be hers." : : "Then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." : : "She chose to trust you, too." : : "Maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." :Greta' (about ): ''"She's not dead... she's in transition." : : "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" : ': ''"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret." : : (chuckles) "Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?" : : "You are kidding. ''(To Alaric) He is kidding, right?"'' : : "No. Not really." : : "I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" : : "Let me be clear. I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." :(Klaus walks away; Damon sits down next to Alaric) : : "That was fun." : : "You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" : : "You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" : : "I think it won't matter because you'll be dead." : : "But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon." : : "And you'll still be dead." : : "You gonna help me or what?" : ': ''"What do you want me to do?" Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 220-1.jpg 220-2.jpg 220-3.jpg 220-4.jpg Maroline.jpeg 220-6.jpg 220-7.jpg Stelena 220.jpg 220a.jpg 2-20-gunner-matt.png 220VampireDiaries1573.jpg 220VampireDiaries1163.jpg 220VampireDiaries1848.jpg 220VampireDiaries1840.jpg 220VampireDiaries0757.jpg 220VampireDiaries0561.jpg 220VampireDiaries1411.jpg 2-20-elijah-elena.png TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 38.06 -2011.05.07 15.47.46-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 23.53 -2011.05.08 14.47.35-.jpg TVD - 2.20 - The Last Day.avi snapshot 32.46 -2011.05.08 14.49.36-.jpg Katherine-2x20.jpg|Katherine Kat 2x20+2x21.png 2X20Carol00.png Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-elena-gilbert-21542577-1280-720.jpg Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538653-1921-1080.jpg Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538609-1921-1080.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-damon-salvatore-21540073-120-68-1-.jpg Screenshot_1641.jpg Screenshot_1642.jpg Screenshot_1643.jpg Screenshot_1644.jpg Screenshot_1646.jpg Screenshot_1648.jpg Screenshot_1649.jpg Screenshot_1650.jpg Screenshot_1651.jpg Screenshot_1652.jpg Screenshot_1653.jpg Screenshot_1654.jpg Screenshot_1655.jpg Screenshot_1659.jpg Screenshot_1660.jpg Screenshot_1661.jpg Screenshot_1662.jpg Screenshot_1663.jpg Screenshot_1664.jpg Screenshot_1665.jpg Screenshot_1666.jpg Screenshot_1667.jpg Screenshot_1668.jpg Screenshot_1669.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Full moon episodes